Trapped
by naranari II
Summary: Meski sudah bersusah payah agar bisa move on, nyatanya Jungkook terjebak lagi bersama Taehyung [BTS. Jungkook. Taehyung. Vkook/taekook]
**TRAPPED**

 _This vkook fiction is dedicated for my sweety dongsaeng—_ _ **Eclaire Delange**_ _as a late late latelatelate birthday's gift! Maaf eonni cuma bisa kasih vkook yang receh hahaha, mianhamnida. Saranghaeyo! Muah!_

.

Aku tulis disini berating T+

.

Pagi itu Jungkook bangun dengan semangat berada dinomor paling bawah. Biasanya tidak seperti ini, pagi hari adalah waktu yang sering ia tunggu-tunggu kedantangannya, dulu. Selimutnya ia sibak asal dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk merapkannya kembali Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Keadaan kamarnya masih sama seperti beberapa hari lalu; berantakan, kotor dan sampah tisu dimana-mana. Peduli apa Jungkook tentang kebersihan saat dia hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen sederhana di kota semewah Seoul. Tidak ada ibu yang bisa memarahinya karena bangun telat dan kamarnya yang berantakan. Tidak ada ayah yang memarahinya jika pulang larut. Semuanya dia tinggalkan di Busan, kota kelahiran tercinta.

Setelah mandi paginya yang memakan waktu hampir empatpuluh lima menit, kini Jungkook sudah mirip dengan _manusia_ biasanya. Baju yang ia kenakan memang kasual dengan hanya memakai polo putih dan jeans serta _Puma Blaze_ ; dia siap menghadapi hari. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang masih murung itu. Padahal Jungkook cukup manis dan imut untuk ukuran pria dewasa Korea, tapi dengan bibir yang menukik ke bawah itu dia malah terlihat seperti anak SMA yang sedang ngambek. _Masa bodoh_ dengan wajah murungnya; Jungkook mengambil ransel kesayangannya yang mulai belel dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar.

Pekerjaannya yang seorang editor di salah satu penerbit membuatnya tidak seperti pekerja lainnya yang memakai setelan kerja. Dan itu membuatnya-lagi- dianggap seorang _haksaeng_ yang membolos karena berkeliaran di jam belajar. Jungkook biasa menggunakan angkutan umum jika berpergian kecuali disaat tertentu dia akan menggunakan mobil pribadinya (yang sederhana) yang hingga saat ini masih tertidur lelap di _basement_ apartemennya.

Wajahnya masih murung namun terlihat lucu hingga beberapa gadis disekitar halte menengok kearahnya. Jungkook tahu pasti siapa yang membuat wajahnya yang lucu ini terlihat jelek. Sebut saja dia Kim Taehyung. Mantan pacarnya kalau mau tahu. Mereka putus hubungan sudah sebulan yang lalu dan hingga kini Jungkook masih menyesali keputusannya; Jungkook yang meminta putus dengan Kim Taehyung omong-omong. karena ternyata dia rindu dengan pria kelebihan energi itu. Rindu dengan tawanya yang nge _bass_ , rindu dengan senyuman kotaknya, rindu dengan ide-ide gila briliannya. Rindu dengan Kim Taehyung- _nya_.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begini terus kapan Jeon Jungkook bisa _move on_?" dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Jungkook bisa rindu setengah mati pada mantan pacarnya itu? Mudah. Karena mereka tidak ber _hubungan_ lagi setelah kata putus itu keluar dari mulut manis Jungkook. Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kabar mantannya lagi karena _dia_ jadi _inactive_ di media sosial miliknya. Membuat Jungkook makin penasaran dan akhirnya dia menjadi _stalker_ untuk mantannya sendiri. Ironis sekali jika dipikir-pikir.

Beruntungnya bus Jungkook akhirnya datang. Dia segera naik atau akan berakhir di halte dengan kenangannya bersama mantan.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Jungkook cukup takjub karena dia tidak telat sama sekali. Padahal dia merasa bangunnya sudah siang tadi. Setelah absen di alat pemindai Jungkook segera menuju _lift_ dan menekan angka 5 dimana lantai tempatnya berada. Tidak ada pegawai selain dirinya didalam _lift,_ Jungkook mengetuk ujung sepatunya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Pintu lift berdenting dan terbuka di lantai 3 kemudian beberapa orang masuk ke dalam. Jungkook segera mundur untuk memberi ruang pada orang yang baru masuk ke dalam. Saat lift terbuka di lantai 4 semua orang keluar kecuali Jungkook dan satu orang lainnya yang masih tinggal.

Jungkook menatap punggung orang itu seperti sedang mengenali sesuatu. Nampak sangat familiar punggung yang berada di depannya. Lantai sudah menunjukkan angka 5 dan Jungkook bersiap untuk keluar. Namun tiba-tiba gunjangan kecil disertai padamnya lampu menghentikan Jungkook. Dia mulai waspada dengan berpengangan pada besi di sampingnya. Mulai panik karena pintu liftnya tidak mau terbuka. Jungkook yakin pasti sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Dia terus saja menekan tombol darurat dan berteriak minta tolong. Sial, dia terjebak di dalam lift bersama orang asing.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu."

Hng.

Dia mengenali suara berat ini tapi takut untuk berspekulasi. Terakhir kali dia mendengarnya sebulan yang lalu saat ia dan mantan pacarnya putus. Atau jangan-jangan suara itu…

"Jeon Jungkook bodoh,"

Jungkook segera menoleh dengan dramatis sehingga terdengar suara _kretak_ dari tulang lehernya. Mata lucunya membesar saat melihat visual dari mantan kekasihnya yang masih tampan. Ternyata suara _bass_ itu memang dari Kim Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat sehingga jantung Jungkook serasa ingin copot saking kagetnya.

Mata tajam itu memincing disertai dengan kerutan di dahi. "Lama tidak bertemu. Jungkook." Jungkook terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada sensual dan lembut yang dulu selalu membuat Jungkook merinding dan mendesah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari caranya berbicara, caranya menatap Jungkook. Hingga yang ditatap menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Karena dulu jika ia ditatap seperti itu maka _mereka_ akan berakhir di ranjang. Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda, mereka tidak akan berakhir di ranjang walau Jungkook sangat ingin. Belaian tangan Taehyung di wajah Jungkook menyadarkannya. Jungkook mengerjap sebentar kemudian beringsut mundur menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat bagaimana Jungkook menjauh dengan wajah takut-takut, dia mendengus. "Kenapa menjauh? Takut padaku, hem?" Dia bertanya dengan suara lembut yang sialnya dipendengaran Jungkook seperti suara ejekan. Taehyung mendengus lagi, tubuhnya ia bawa semakin dekat dengan Jungkook dan menguncinya di antara kedua tangannya. Yang dikunci hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena terlalu takut untuk melihat ke depan. Dan juga ia takut akan pesona orang yang menguncinya ini.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, ya. Terlalu takut jika kutatap." Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. "Liar di ranjang tapi masih bisa merona jika kugoda. Jeon Jungkook memang sesuatu." Setelah itu Taehyung tertawa keras melihat wajah Jungkook yang semakin memerah karena malu. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung yang semakin bidang.

"Wow," Taehyung mundur selangkah, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang mantan kekasihnya itu lakukan. Dia mendongak sambil tertawa meremehkan, "Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu kelinci manisku?" darah Jungkook berdesir mengingat panggilan kesayangan Taehyung dulu padanya. Membuatnya merindukan pelukan Taehyung dan semakin ingin _disentuh_ lagi. Oh tidak! Apapun mengenai Taehyung itu memang _kotor_.

Taehyung kembali memenjara Jungkook dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. "Katakan sesuatu padaku Jungkook. Aku tahu kau merindukanku." Helaian nafasnya yang sewangi surga menggoda iman Jungkook. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat bahkan Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu mata lentik yang dimiliki pria itu. Bibirnya sudah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi sangat berat untuk dibuka. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak akan bisa bicara selamanya jika Taehyung masih tetap seperti ini. Belum selesai dari desiran yang pertama Jungkook dikejutkan lagi dengan desiran yang lainnya. Hidung mancung Taehyung tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan kulit leher mulus Jungkook. Kemudian membawanya ke atas dan berhenti tepat dipipi kanannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan hidung mantan kekasihnya. _Masih sama seperti yang dulu_. Jantungnya terus memompa dengan tempo cepat hingga Jungkook merasa ngilu sampai ujung jarinya. Kemudian Taehyung mendekat ke telinga Jungkook.

" _Aku merindukanmu_." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang dalam. Tubuh Jungkook mengelinjang pelan karena geli. Matanya masih terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sial, Jungkook merasa ingin segera _menjerit_ di bawah Taehyung. Pegangan tangannya pada besi di belakang tubuhnya semakin kuat, dia bertahan agar tidak _jatuh_ ke dalam pelukan iblis bermulut manis seperti mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Taehyung dengan kurang ajar bertengger di pinggang ramping Jungkook. "Katakan sesuatu Jungkook." Bisiknya lagi. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan godaan ini lagi. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berucap, "Menyingkir dariku."

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Jungkook malah menjadi petaka baginya. Karena kini Taehyung tengah menghisap belah bibirnya dengan kuat. Kepalanya terantuk hingga membentur dinding lift. Jungkook mengerang dan itu memudahkan Taehyung untuk menjelajah lebih dalam lagi rasa bibir Jungkook. Sudah hampir satu bulan Taehyung tidak lagi merasakan manisnya bibir Jungkook yang juga menjadi candunya. Dia bawa bibir milik pemuda kelinci itu untuk berpagut bersama. Kepalanya memiring ke kiri dan kanan bergantian, bibirnya menyesap yang atas dan bawah bergantian. Tidak memberikan si pemilik bibir untuk bernafas lagi.

Jungkook semakin dibuai dengan permainan ahli sang mantan hingga dia terpaksa membalas ciumannya. Tapi sekejap Taehyung menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Jungkook, ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan air liur yang keluar akibat ciuman mereka yang bergairah. Mulutnya ia bawa kembali mendekati telinga Jungkook. "Jangan berbicara lagi. Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

Nafas Jungkook tidak beraturan, serangan bertubi-tubi yang tiba-tiba saja ia dapatkan dari mantan kekasihnya membuat dirinya kalap. Matanya saja belum sanggup Jungkook buka. Rasa manis serta _mint_ dari bibir Taehyung masih sangant terasa, hangat dibibirnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan sang mantan di dalam lift yang macet ini? Apakah Jungkook sudah gila?

Tangan Taehyung yang masih berada dipinggang Jungkook mengelus ringan tubuhnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada Jungkook. Padahal mereka cukup lama tidak bersentuhan tapi tubuh Jungkook mengenali jenis sentuhan dari Taehyung. "Kenapa semakin kurus, hem?" Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, "Kau tidak bahagia berpisah denganku?" tangannya yang lain membelai rambut hitam legam Jungkook. Taehyung merasa kasihan dengan mantannya ini, jelas sekali jika dia menderita.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya di dalam lift seorang diri Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jungkook saat itu juga. Rindu yang menebal setiap hari membuatnya gila. Mencoba untuk egois dengan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jungkook diponselnya karena dia merasa harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu dijatuhkan oleh pria manis bergigi kelinci. Akibatnya ia harus menanggung perihnya rindu yang menggelayuti kalbu. Astaga, berlebihan.

Untuk sesaat Taehyung tidak ingin memperdulikan eksistensi Jungkook. Kemudian saat mereka hanya berdua saja tadi, Taehyung mencoba lebih egois lagi dengan menahan Jungkook. Beruntungnya, lift macet dan dia tidak harus melakukan hal ekstrim untuk ide gilanya itu. Jungkook _nya_ masih sangat rupawan; wajahnya tetap berseri meskipun sedang murung, pipi tembamnya yang merona alami, giginya yang berjejer rapi dan putih, bibirnya… Ah, Taehyung merindukan _semua_ yang ada pada Jungkook.

Taehyung mencium harumnya rambut Jungkook; masih dengan harum yang sama. Dan kembali berbisik di antara rambut itu, "Kau tidak bahagia kan." Itu pernyataan, telak sekali. Dan rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis mendengarnya karena suara Taehyung terdengar sangat terluka. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan membuka mulutnya. "Jangan katakan," sekali Taehyung mengunci kata-kata Jungkook. Keningnya ia sentuhkan dengan kening pria di depannya, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, bergerak sedikit saja mereka ciuman yang kedua kalinya akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau berbicara lagi, Jungkook." Jungkook memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan tangis yang siap membanjiri pipi tembamnya. Tuhan! Dia sangat merindukan suara berat itu. "Lalu aku ha-" untuk kesekian kali kata-kata Jungkook kembali dikunci dengan ciuman Taehyung.

Kini ciuman Taehyung lebih berani dari sebelumnya karena Jungkook membalasnya. Keduanya tidak tahu sejak kapan tidak ada jarak di antara mereka; yang Jungkook sadari tubuhnya sudah menempel sepenuhnya pada Taehyung. Dengan tangan yang memeluk mesra pinggang kecil Taehyung, Jungkook menyamankan posisinya dan membalas ciuman itu lebih intens lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua mengakhiri ciumannya dengan nafas tersendat. Air liur jatuh dari ujung bibir Jungkook; dan dia tidak peduli. Mata mereka saling menatap penuh arti, melihat percikan kerinduan yang besar di dalamnya. Tidak ada keegoisan lagi, mereka sudah menemukannya kembali serpihan hati yang hilang karena rindu yang tertahan. Taehyung kembali mempertemukan kening mereka. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi jika kau tak sanggup." Tangannya juga memenjara tubuh Jungkook lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Jangan lagi bermain-main dengan perasaanmu, kau mengerti?" dengan lembut dia mengelus pipi Jungkook yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Jungkook sendiri menganggukan kepalanya, menyentuh lembut tangan Taehyung yang kokoh kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu nyaman milik kekasihnya—kini. "Maafkan kebodohanku karena meninggalkanmu." Taehyung tertawa, "Jungkook _ku_ memang bodoh—aw!" yang dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari laki-laki dalam pelukannya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran kembali. Pelangi telah muncul dilangit tinggi. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah menemukan cinta mereka lagi.

.

Pintu lift terbuka limabelas menit setelahnya. Dengan dibantu tiga orang dari pemadam kebakaran akhirnya Taehyung bisa keluar bersama Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Jungkook pingsan omong-omong; setelah terjebak diruangan pengap dan tidak mendapat pasokan nafas karena dicium habis-habisan oleh Taehyung. Setelah itu mereka berdua diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal (padahal keduanya baru sampai di kantor) dan dianjurkan untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit. Tapi Taehyung malah memakirkan mobilnya di basement apartemennya.

Sesaat setelah membuka matanya Jungkook dilanda kepanikan karena menemukan dirinya di tempat asing. Tapi begitu menemukan Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ia kahirnya bernafas lega. Mendadak canggung karena Jungkook baru menyadari dia hanya berduaan di kamar Taehyung. "Mau minum?" Taehyung menawarkan segelas air putih dan diterima oleh tangan Jungkook.

Setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara, suasana menjadi sedikit tegang. "Tae/Kookie" O-oh, lihat! Wajah mereka memerah lucu. Dan suasana kembali tegang. Jungkook merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya kemudian dia terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang menaunginya. Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti, mengingat bagaimana dulu posisi ini adalah kesukaan mereka. "Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Meskipun aku meminta dan memohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook yang, ah—sudah bengkak sekali.

Jungkook walaupun tidak menjawab perkataan Taehyung, tapi dia berjanji juga pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Jungkook akan _terjebak_ selamanya bersama Taehyung.

The end

.

.

First vkook yang aku buat, yeay! hehe. Aku tau vkook shipper itu banyak sekali ya dan juga baik-baik hatinya, jadi gak ada salahnya dong review cerita aku ini. Karena dari semua ff yang pernah aku publish (terus aku hapus haha) ini beneran ff vkook pertama. Thanks!

Naranari, 2016


End file.
